Rabbid Cranky
On-Screen Appearance Cranky Entrance Rabbid Cranky ride onto battlefield on Beep-0. Then Beep-0 throws him off, making Cranky complain and get up, dusting himself off. Special Attacks Neutral B - Boombow Cranky shoots out from his classic Boombow, shooting few shotgun-like pellets. This can be charged to give bullet more power, to the extent that it pushes Rabbid Cranky's off. It can be shot normal, upward and downward. Side B - Barrel Bolt Cranky pulls out grenade in barrel shaped. He throw it right away in any direction, exploding on contact with enemy or after few seconds. There is also option for Rabbid Cranky hold it armed by holding B button. But be aware, it have 5 seconds delay before it explodes in his hands, damaging himself. Up B - Beep-0-Copter Rabbid Cranky quickly pulls out Beep-0, who tries to rotate his ears/teeth to lift them up. It gives moderate boost to go up, but it quickly gets tired and let go of old Rabbid. Down B - Stink Ice Rabbid Cranky jumps up a little, shooting ice bullets to the ground. Normal shot causes floor below to be covered in puddle of ice, causing enemies to trip over it when they walks on it. Charged up shot causes not only bigger knockback for Rabbid, but instant of hazard it creates ice spikes to both of his side, knocking back nearby enemies. There is also third option. If Rabbid Cranky uses Stink Ice over enemy (whenever he's on higher platform or jumping over) causing oponent to Freeze him, causing to be slower and to being unable to use B moves for few secends. Final Smash - Long Story Long Story is Final Smash quite similiar to Princess Peach's Final Smash. Rabbid Cranky starts to tell a story, which imidetly puts his opponents to the sleep for few seconds. Its only difference is that this story doesn't give any items. KOSFXu KOSFX1: *Grunt* KOSFX2: "Agh!" Star KOSFX: "Buabuaaa!" Screen KOSFX: "Guhh..." Taunts Up: Rabbid Cranky slowly drowses off before waking up. Sd: Rabbid Cranky shakes his cane menacingly. Dn: Rabbid Cranky mumbles something to himself, remiscensing his youth. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Rabbid Cranky stands calmly, leaning on cane. Then he jumps up, does backflip and turns cane into Boombow, aiming at camera. Victory 2: Rabbid Cranky rides on Beep-0, pointing his stick to ride forward. Then he lost his balance and falls flat on butt. Victory 3: Rabbid Cranky sits on rocking chair, saying his Long Story, before falling asleep. Lose/Clap: Rabbid Cranky grumply leans on cane and says something. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Rabbid Cranky - W.jpg|Classic Mode Win Pose Rabbid Cranky - L.png|Classic Mode Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Rabbid Cranky - C.jpg|Congratulation Screen Rabbid Cranky - GO.jpg|Game Over Screen Character Description Rabbid Cranky is also more than just a moody Rabbid, his old man cane is the Boombow with close-range and wide-spread attacks. Cranky's Barrel Bolt allows him to attack at a distance and his Long Story and Stink Eye skills further enhance his attack capabilities. He also comes with a unique ability: to rain down Boombow blasts as he performs a team jump within the range of an enemy.[1] Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Rabbid Cranky hits with cane. *Dash Attack - Does generic dash attack from his home game. *Forward tilt - Rabbid Cranky swings with his cane like baseball bat. *Up tilt - Cranky leans on cane and does big upward kick. *Down tilt - He swings his cane down. *Side Smash - Shoots with his Boombow. *Up Smash - Does backflip kick... But he falls flat on his back. *Down Smash - Rabbid Cranky sits and spins around with cane extended. Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Rabbid Cranky tries do quick headbutt. *F-Air - He swings his cane like baseball bat. *B-Air - Cranky does double roundhouse kick. *U-Air - He shoots his Boombow upward. *D-Air - Rabbid Cranky hit overhead with cane. Throws *Grab - Rabbid Cranky grabs opponent by ear. *Pummel - Hits opponent with cane over her head. *Forward Throw - Rabbid Cranky does another bat-like swing with cane. *Back Throw - Rabbid Cranky throws his opponent by ear. *Up Throw - Rabbid Cranky throws grenade at opponent's leg, which he send him upward. *Down Throw - He slam him/her down. Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Swing his cane when recovering. *100% ledge attack: Beep-0 rides first, knocking nearby enemy. *Trip attack: Trip with cane. Pros & Cons Pros *Decent air game. *Most special moves allow Rabbid Cranky to keep him mobile. *Reasonable durability. *Versatile Down B. Cons *Really slow movement on ground. *Not much in strenght departament. *Short reach with most special moves. Symbol Victory Music [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjpYb6FXjCo Magnetic Groove C] Kirby Hat Kirby has rabbid ears, glasses and beard. Exclusive stickers * Rabbid Cranky * Beep-0 * Donkey Kong * Rabbid Peach * Boombow * Barrel Bolt * Cane Trophy See Trophies (Lawl Hustle) Wiimote Sound 'Buabuha...' Classic Mode Classic Mode: * Like in old SSB classic modes: Random fights with difference stipulations (For exemple: team, giant and metal), followed by random sub-boss and with Final Boss. Take 'em to Old-School: * Fights against opponents whom are young or rebooted series. * Sub-Boss: Iron Maiden, Teen Titans Go! or Vanguard 1 Victory Quotes: * See Victory Quotes (Lawl Hustle) Easter Eggs Snake Codec See Snake Codec (Lawl Hustle) Daily Buglin' See Daily Bugle (Lawl Hustle) Palutena's Guidance See Palutena's Guidance (Lawl Hustle) Unikitty's Friends! See Unikitty's Friends! (Lawl Hustle) Extra Crowd Cheer Cran-ky! Cranky is here! Video Music Donkey Kong Rap (Melee Remix) Ending Music Welcome to the Island! Lawl Food Banana (What did you expect?) Pawlette Swaps Trivia *None for now...Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Ubisoft Category:Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle Category:Male Category:Old Category:Gunholders Category:Super Smash Lawl Hustle